Five Nights At Freddy's: Rebirth
by udk115
Summary: (Please read FNAF: Forever With My Friends or else this will not make sense , or you can do whatever you want.) A man trying to bury his past , finds his friends. Life is going great , till only days after being reunited with his friends , it was taken away from him, He thinks he left his friends alone forever. He's wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Five Night's At Freddy's: Rebirth

Part 1: Awakening

(Warning this is a squeal to FNAF: Forever With My Friends ,please read that first , by the way all rights belong to Scott.)

Can't ...think , voices come and go , can't tell time between them.

"Why did you have to leave us Nick?"

"It was just a stupid bet."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!"

"We miss you so much Nick."

"I can't believe he did this."

"So he kept the tapes."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"He twitched , I swear he did!"

"Why did this happen?"

I want to move ...to think between these voices , can't place them , can't move ... can't think straight. I...tired , so tired , going back to sleep.

...

I hear voices again. There getting clearer , I hear the voices better.

"Is it done?" "Yeah Frank we could leave , we activate it tomrrow." I hear whoever is talking walk out. I don't know where I am , or what I am . Heck I don't even know who I a... Wait , starting to rememb... Holy shit I'm alive! I think. I think I should open my eyes. I open them , to find myself near my point of death. The parts and services room , what I remember death , how could I be in the parts and services room? If I woke up, it would be in a hospital. Why here? I'm not a su...a suit ... like the one I died in...

...

I look at my body , all I see is a animatronic body with endoskeleton hands and feet sticking out it's arms and legs. I ...can't believe this. I'm an animatronic now? Well at least I'm not dead , well I was. So I have a second chance now... awesomesauce. Now to live to it's fullest as a haunted animatronic creature. Wow that sounds weird. I get up on my legs and try to take a step ... only to fall and eat shit.

Ow, ow ,ow. I hope no one heard my failed attempt at walking. I get up and take a couple of steps. Just gotta get use to your new body Nick. I walk around around the room. Wait can I talk? "Hello?" "Testing 1...2...3...skip a few 115!" That last number seems important for some reason ... whatever.

I look to see my robotic body dressed in a mechanic's outfit. Well this won't do. I look at doors to get out of this place. One door leads to the stage , outside my friends can be heard playing with the kids , laughing , the usual for this place. How I'm going to break this to them? Are they angry at me? Well I'll just wait until tonight to talk to them. I look to the other door. It goes to the west hall. Down that hall is a supply closet filled with things that will not help me. Wait the east hall also has a supply closet. The only difference between them is that the east hall's supply closet has... uniforms! I can wear those! Just need to get there. I opened the door leading to the west hall and walked in.

I looked down the hallway , either I walk down it , go back , or go through the booth area where I'm bound to be seen. So I begin walking down the west hall. My plan is to walk to the security booth and walk through it to the east hall. It goes well enough except , that in the security booth , sitting in the computer chair, is the day shift guard. Luckily he's sleeping. I walk past him , trying not to make too much noise. I begin to walk into the east hall when curiosity got the better of me. I walk back to the day shift guard and looked at his nametag. It reads "Frank Weston." I think I know that name... can't exactly recall where from.

I shrug it off and walk into the east hall. I make my way towards the supply closet on the east side. I walk inside and closed the door , so no one sees me changing. I look for the uniform box , to find another box by it labeled " Spare Casual Clothing." I opened the spare clothing box. I find... my clothes?! What are the...Oh , yeah I left in my will that Mr. Fazbear can keep my clothes since my friends can't use them. So that's what he did with them. I start to play dress up for a second time. Huh that joke is not as funny the second time.

Hours later.

There that should be good enough. I found a decent outfit. A red shirt covered by a hoodie jacket. The hoodie part is to cover my head which has brown hair. I I realized that when I started to play dress up. I have jean pants , socks on my feet , gloves on my hands. Covering my socks which are covering my feet is my shoes. Wow, Mr. Fazbear even packed in my shoes in the spare casual clothing box. Well again left those in the will to Mr. Fazbear too. I wonder if he showed my friends the tapes yet. I could just ask them myself, also I could tell them I'm back. I'm sure they will be happy to hear that... I think . I pick this outfit for two reasons.

One it feels comfortable , and two no one can tell I'm an animatronic unless they take off my clothes or look under my hood. I open the door and walk out into the east hall. The pizzeria was deathly silent. I guess I was so busy trying out clothes that didn't notice everyone leav...wait this seems familiar. Well what to do now... Well since this place is closed better face my friends and tell them wha... My thought is interrupted as I hear ... crying coming from the kitchen.

I walk to the kitchen door and put my head to the door. There's definitely someone crying in there. Wait I think I hear something else..."I love you all , thank you , thank you for letting me be your friend again." ...That's ... me. That's the recorded message I left for my friends in my death tape. If I'm to guess who's there , it's Chica more than likely. Well there's only one exact way to find out. I walk in , the kitchen has it's lights turned off , and near by stoves plugged in the outlet is a tv with a built in vhs player. Sitting in a chair watching the tv , is Chica.

She's crying. Is she crying about m..."Bonnie that you?" I tense up. "I wanna say sorry for what I did yesterday , just seeing this damn tape made me upset." "Why did he want us to watch this damn tape?" "It's not making me feel better about his death." "Seeing this memories and Nick's message , what was he hoping to accomplish with this?" "Just what was he trying to do?" "I was trying to let you all have closure with my death." "Didn't work from the sounds of it." "What?!" Chica gets up and looks at me. I put the hood down. "I'm know you may be angry but..." I was interrupted by Chica embracing me in a hug.

I was shocked at first but returned the hug. "Nick is it really you?" "In the flesh...or the metal." "But how?" "I guess my soul became a part of what I died in which was this suit." "I... we thought you were gone forever." "Don't worry Chica I'm never leaving again."

End of part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

FNAF: Rebirth

Part 2: A old face.

We hold each other in each other's grasp for at least a couple of minutes. "Chica when should we let go?" "Wh.. oh sorry , I was caught in the moment." "It's okay Chica." "I'm sorry." "Nick did you think that will cover what you did?" "Did it?" "Not even close." "Well what will Chica?" "Well how about you promise you won't do something as stupid as that bet ever again?" "That will be a start." "So what now?" "I don't know Nick." "I know , want some piz... sorry." "It's okay."

"So I'm going to tell the others , wanna come with?" "No I'm gonna make some pizza." Chica turns on the lights and starts turning on ovens. "I see you later Chica." I walk out of the kitchen. I lean against the wall and sigh. I look down the hall to the booth area. I start walking. As I get close to the booth area , I hear a voice from the bathroom."Come closer, little one." What? I walk into the bathroom. I look around the bathroom. "Hello?" "Who's he..." Suddenly a feel a burst of electric energy through my robotic body.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream as I spazz and twitch and hit the floor. As I hit the ground , I begin to lose consciousness. I look through my blurred vision and look at my attacker. All I could make out was a lab coat. Everything fades.

...

I look around me. I see a bright light in the sky. I focus my eyes , I begin to fully see what that light is. It's one of the surgeon light lamps people use when th... I realized that I'm on a table. I'm wearing a patients gown. Wires coming from arms and legs , pumping chemicals into my body. My body... is human again... How? Well human is the wrong word. My right arm and left leg. My left arm and right leg , is still robotic. It's my robotic limbs I woke up with , but they are infused with some type of advanced technology. I look closer at my flesh limbs. They are lightly gray , pale. I try to lift them but to no avail. I look at my torso , it's fully human... or as human as a zombie can get. At least that's what I'm guessing am I due to the fact of gray skin. I'm not hungry for brains , so I'm guessing I'm not flesh eating.

I look around the room , there are computers advanced in nature on a table in the back. The room is mostly empty except for me and another surgeon's table. In between the other "patient" and me lies a cart. On top of it , knifes , scalpels , syringes, and a...chainsaw looking device. I look at the other's surgeon's table. A woman lies on it. She has brown hair , gray skin like me , and robot parts replacing some limbs similar to mine. Most of her body is covered by the same patients gown I wore. I try to talk to her. "Hello , Miss are you alright?" She begins to stir. I look closer at her. I look up at her upper torso... there is bold words written in marker. I can only see part of the words. "et's at!" I realize almost instantly what is suppose to be. "Let's Eat!" My mind begins to race as I try to think what happened before I awakened here.

I look to Chica, at least what I think is Chica. "Chica?" I say to her. Chica begins to stir. "Nick?" At the sound of her voice , I feel a sudden burst of energy. I rip out the wires and get up from my table. I push the cart out of the way and make my to her. With every step I grew and grew more awake. "Chica are you okay?" "Where are we?" She says weakly. "I don't know Chica , but we are getting out." I rip out her wires and help her to feet. "Wait I'm human again?" "At least partly." It takes her a minute to get used to her new body. "I'm scared Nick." "It's okay Chica I'll protect you." We walked around the room till we found a door. It looked like one of those doors on a spaceship. I walk to the door first. It slides open. "Fancy." "There's no doors like that home." We walk out into a hallway. The walls are made of a stainless steel , and the floor made of the same material. At one end of the hallway lies a strange device , looking to be able to fit ten people inside of it for some purpose. At the other end, stairs leading up. "Which way Nick?" "Do you know how to work advanced sy fi technology?" "No" "Then up the stairs."

We walk to the stairs and walked up them. We found ourselves in a hallway not too different to the ones we walked from. The hallway lead into some corridors with doors into the sides , some of them with keypads. "Nick you what I just realized?" "What?" "We have orange eyes." "What are y..." I look at her , her eyes to be exact... to see that they are completely orange. "Are my eyes like that?" "Yes." Just what the hell are we? I kept this thought to myself , to keep from upsetting Chica. One door caught my attention , above a blue glowing sign reading "Cafeteria." "I'm feeling a bit peckish , how about you Chica?" "Seriously you went to get a bite to eat at a time like this?" "We might find someone who can help us Chica." "Or we could be killed by said people." "Chica unless you have a better idea I'm going inside." "Alright Nick , but if something goes wrong?" "We run." "Sounds like a plan Nick."

We take a step towards the door. It opens automatically like the other one. We walk inside. Their is tables among the room , cafeteria style rows of various foods with heat lamps heating them. This room is enormous , with enough food to feed a army for weeks. I walk to the middle with Chica. "Hey who's there?" a somewhat young adult voice said. I look to see two figures 6 ft away. "Look we don't want trouble , we just want to know where we a..." My throat clenches as I look at the two figures. One is like Chica after the incident. Except her body looks more like the toy one they tried to replace her with. The figure next to her is a 20ish looking man... with a golden Freddy's mask on. I realized there is another person with them... was another person with them. The remains of this man sits limp against a wall. On his head a mask or what's left of it as a majority of his head is blown apart and splattered against the wall , painting it crimson. His suit is of the puppet but human sized and just a tad bit thicker. Three bullet wounds in his torso. He wears a ... lab coat. That's the bastard who attacked me back at the pizzeria. Or was the bastard who attacked me.

I look to the man with the golden Freddy mask. He wears a security suit with a name tag I wished I was reading wrong. I look at the name tag again and again. I can't believe what I'm seeing. His name tag reads...

"Fritz Smith"

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

FNAF: Rebirth

Part 3: Meeting a brutal man , becoming a brutal man.

"It can't be , you're dead!" Fritz looks at me weirdly. "What the hell are you talking about?" Fritz starts to pull out ... a shotgun?! "Look buddy I didn't mean anything by it , can't we talk?" Fritz looks at the toy looking Chica and shrugs. "Alright let's talk."

...

Half an hour later.

"Wait, I was going to be used as what?" TC looks at me and sighs . "For the third time you were suppose to be used as genetic soldier." "Why?" "The Flesh can use soldiers like that." "What did they do to me?" "Well from what I can pull up in The Doc's files.." She motions to a laptop she is currently holding. " you had cybernetic implants in your muscles to increase your strength , implants in your brain to increase your senses and reflexes." 'Also you were given the ability to examine any gun and in under minutes learn how to use it." "Why give me all that power , what was stopping me from breaking out and learning how to use these powers and kill my way out?" "The Doc was hoping to brainwash you into the ways of The Flesh."

"How was he to do this?" "He was going to use your Chica..." She gestures towards Chica. "To calm you down , so he can try to talk you down." "This is why he saved you and your Chica's operations for last, and did the rest of your friends first." I look to TC. "Two things , one where are my friends , two how the hell did The Doc transfer our consciousness to these bodies?" TC shrugs. "From what I'm reading , it looks like your friends operations were successful and they were put in cell block 2-AB , room 256 , he transferred you consciousness with some spell." "What spell?" "I can't see the name , I think The Doc has that info in his encrypted files." "Well what now?" I ask TC and Fritz.

Fritz looks at me and Chica and begins to talk. "We are going to escape before anyone discovers the late doctor's body." "We are going to the ship bay and we are going to hijack a ship and then ..." "Wait we have to get our friends first , right Nick?" Chica looks at me then Fritz." Well I'm going to get my friends so yeah , we're going to get yours too." "TC you go with them to get their friends , and I'll go to find ours." "In twenty minutes we will meet back here okay?" We all agreed to Fritz's plan and went on our way with TC while Fritz stayed behind and pulled out some computer phone looking device.

(Fritz's POV)

As Nick, Chica , and TC left the cafeteria I pulled out my ephone 25 , the latest in echo communication across the multi-universe. I punch in some letters on the keyboard "Come quick to the cafeteria we need to talk NOW!" I highlighted the "NOW!" bit a good couple times. I sent it to Mangle , Toy Bonnie , Old Freddy , and Old Chica. The only surviving "kids" of The Doc other then TC. The war between The Flesh and ARMOR was devastating to both sides ever since it started a month ago. Well there is one more survivor... Golden Freddy. He was close to The Doc , very close. The Doc was like a father to him. Hearing that I killed him... would not make his opinion of me any better...yeaaah , that would be a bad idea to contact him.

I walk outside the cafeteria. I lean against a wall and started to wait for my friends and the awkward explanation I need to come up with. I reach into my pockets and I pull out a cigarette pack. I take out a bud , strike a match, and put the light bud to my lips. I inhaled smoke and exhaled it. Time to wait.

Minutes later.

"That's gonna kill you know?" I look down the hall to the sudden voice. It was the Mangle , I smile. The Mangle was a good friend of mine ever since the first week i become a part of the family. Hopefully he's still with me , when I leave the family. I watch him walk towards me , with Old Freddy , Toy Bonnie, Old Chica following behind. "Alright Fritz what's the fire?" Old Freddy asks me. I look to them all and sigh. "The Doc tried to kill TC." Everyone is shocked to hear that. "Don't believe me , call TC." Everyone looks at me. "Where is The Doc now?" Toy Bonnie asks. "In the cafeteria with his brains all over the wall." "You killed him?!" Old Chica says in shock. "What was I suppose to do?" "Let him live after he attempted some shit like that?" "I don't think so." Everyone is quiet.

"I'm leaving The Flesh with TC and a couple of people The Doc made into zombies like us recently." "I'm going now to help them get the rest of the new members friends." "After that I'm leaving forever." "Anyone wanna come with?" No one says a thing. "Fine see you never." I begin to walk to the teleporter to meet with TC, Nick , and Chica. I took out my ephone 25 to text TC to wait for me , that I'm coming to them. All of a sudden I hear a footstep. I look back to see Mangle walking towards me. "Still got room for one more , old friend?" I smile.

(Back to Nick Brown's POV)

"How much longer?" "We're only a minute off from the cell."I look around me to see multiple cells doors around us as we walk down the hallway. "Nick." Chica moans."My stomach still feels weird " "Mine too Chica." After teleportation Chica and I grew sick. TC looks behind at us smiling. "When I first teleported ,I felt the same way,don't worry you'll get used to it with time." "It's just a case of teleportation sickness , it'll pass in a hour or so." A beeping cuts through our conversation. "Hold on that's me." TC pulls out a computer phone similar to the one Fritz had. She taps on the screen a couple of times. "Fritz is coming to meet us." "He says to wait in place , he catch up to us." I look to TC and said "Alright , we'll wait but not too long."

Minutes later.

Where the he..."Hey sorry guys for the wait." We turn around to see Fritz with another person. The other figure looks like Foxy except with a shorter stout , white fur and a couple of wires hanging out, rips and tears in it's suit expose flesh. "This is Mangle." Mangle waves to us weakly. "This is Nick and Chica." Fritz gestures to us. "Now we're going to find their friends a..." "WARNING , WARNING , INTRUDERS DETECTED IN CELL-BLOCK 2-AB." An intercom spits these words out over and over as alarms go off around the ship. "Well ...shit." Fritz says. "Well they could be talking about someone else." I say. An explosion goes off in the distance, a big one. "Well that someone else is blowing up the fucking ship!" Fritz yells. "We need to get your friends now!"

We run down the hallway quickly to find room 256. "There it is!" TC points to a cell door. It read "256". I knock on the door. "Guys you in there?" "Nicholas is that you?" I hear Lindsey ask. "Is everyone in there?" "No Chica isn't in here with us." Bonnie says. "Alright guys we're getting you ou..."

"Hands in the fucking air!" I look down the hallway to see a squad of various, Flesh soldiers holding m16a1 assault rifles, some smgs with a sickle on the sides , and various shotguns. We all put our hands in the air. "Drop your weapons, NOW!" Fritz drops his m1911 pistol and model 87 shotgun. There is at least twenty soldiers , no way in hell we can win this fight. The main soldier in the front talks into a headpiece. "Bravo to command we have the escapees in our sight , no sign of the intruders as of y..." Suddenly mighty machine gun fire fills the air. Bullets fly everywhere as my new friends , Chica , and I begin to run the other way. I look back to see ten of the soldiers turned to mush by a dude in green armor holding a chaingun. He fires at the remaining few screaming "TODAY'S MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY, HERE HAVE SOME CAKE!" He gets six but the remaining few move out of the way. "I SAID EAT YOUR FUCKING CAKE!" He turns another into bloody gibs with the bullets of his chaingun."IT'S BULLET CAKE!" He suddenly stops firing.

"Shit a jam?!" "Not now!" He screams. They three remaining soldiers jump him. He fights hand to hand for a couple seconds and trys to pull out a pistol. One of the soldiers knocks it out of his hand. The pistol slides to the ground. The soldiers pushes the green armor dude to the ground. Before he can get up they point their smgs and rifles at his head. "Shit" He says. I know they going to kill him, and if wasn't for him I'll be dead. I can't allow that to happen! Cursing my kindness, I run to the pistol. Before the soldiers can intervene, I pick up the pistol. I fire three shots. Each one finding it's mark inside one of the soldiers heads. They drop to the ground. The green armored dude gets up and looks at me. "This is yours." I put the pistol in front of me , gesturing him to take it. He does. He looks at me quizzically. Shit did I do bad by rescuing h.. He puts his hand out , gesturing for me to shake it. I do. "Thanks for the save." He looks at me as he lets go. "The name's Doomguy and you have just made a new friend."

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

FNAF: Rebirth

Part 4: Escape Plan.

"So you a escapee?" Doomguy asks "I guess , I'm definitely not going back to The Flesh." "So after we blow this popsicle stand ,you wanna join The Adventurers?" "The who?" " "The ... who the hell are those people? Doomguy points to Chica , Fritz, TC, and the Mangle. "Don't worry they're with me." "Oh okay." "So what are you guys after?" "My friends are in this cell block, we're getting them out." "Well we're looking for a guy named The Doc , he kidnapped one of ours , we need to know where he is to find our friend." "That might be a problem with your plan there Doomguy." Fritz says.

"Why's that?" "His brains are splattered across the cafeteria walls." "Who got him?" "I did." "Okay , that could be a problem." "No worry I'm not angry , I was planning on killing the fucker for messing with me and my friends." "I'm sure if we find were he kept all his info we can find my friend." "You mean like this?" TC pulls out a laptop from her bag on her thigh. She clicks her mouse a couple times , and pulls up The Doc's files. She shows him the files. "Exactly like that , thanks duck." "I'm a chicken and I have a name you know.'' "Alright no need to get aggressive , Mrs? " "TC , my name's TC." I realize I forgot to tell Doomguy my name. "Oh I forget to introduce myself , I'm Nicholas Brown." After I said that everyone tells Doomguy their names. Doomguy looks at us all. "Alright , it says in these files " he points to the laptop."Nicholas Brown is in this operating room right .." He points his finger to the laptop as he pulls out a map of the ship." "Here!" "Wait his name is Nicholas Brown?" I ask him. "Yeah his name is the same as yours." "Hell he even looks like you..." "Wonder if you share the same DNA."

"If you do , not only are you an alternate universe copy of my friend , but Nick L too!" I look at him quizzically. "One what the is an alternate universe copy , and two who the hell is Nicholas L?" I ask him. "An alternate universe copy is someone who likes look you and has the same DNA as you." "Nick L is short for Nicholas Takeo Lein." "He's the leader of The Adventurers and..." "He's wondering who the hell these zombies are." A voice says in the distance. We all look behind us to see a man about 25 from the looks of it. He has a brown hair, blue eyes , and is dressed in some type of merc looking outfit. He has many holsters holding ammo , guns , and strange looking devices. His face looks like ... mine. With him is four people. The first one is a Asian male , he had black hair , brown eyes. He wore a merc outfit like Nick L, he has three holsters , one for a pistol of some sorts , one for the ammo for his pistol , and one for ... a samurai sword from the looks of things. The second one was another male , blond hair, blue eyes. He had significant more holsters then the rest , guns all over him like he was a mobile gun store. He also wore a merc suit.

The third was yet another male , brownish hair ,blue eyes. He had holsters for two guns,and their ammo, and a sack on his back. He reaches into the sack and pulls out a flask. He unscrews the cap and takes a sip. Again he had a similar merc suit to the others. Lastly their was a teenage girl with brown hair, blue eyes , her hair cut on the right side some type of tech screwed in her head. She wears some type of cyberpunk suit version of the merc suit. She has weird tattoos on her left arm. She carries some type of laptop. I noticed on all their suits , on the upper right torso of their merc suits , was a symbol. The symbol was of a star with a gray circle around it and a assault rifle and shotgun forming a crossbones over it . Below the symbols was always the same words. "The Adventurers." Nick L speaks to Doomguy again. "Who the hell are these g.." "Listen my name is Nicholas Brown and we can talk these out." Nick L looks back. He looks at me with curiosity. "Alright we got an hour and half till evac will come manually." "Let's talk."

10 minutes of explaining and people introducing themselves.

"Alright so we get your friends out , then we will get out ours , and then we get off this ship." Nick L says. "Alright then we celebrate with vodka , screw it , early celebratory vodka swig." Nikolai takes a sip out of his flask. Being only a foot near him , I can see etched into his flask the words "VODKA". "So were going to rescue zombies?" "That's a first." Tank says "Don't worry Tank , I'm sure Flesh soldiers will try to stop us and will have to kill them." Nick L says this , and then drifts his his attention to Angel who's tinkering with the cell door my friends are behind. "How close are you to freeing Nick B's friends Angel?" Angel walks away from the door. "Execute phase shift exe" As she says this she waves her arm around. The tattoos glowing as she does this. The keypad by the door sputters to life. "ACCESS CODE ACCEPTED." The cell door opens with a squeak."Does that answer your question Nick? Angel smiles a cocky smirk. Everyone is silent. No one walks out the cell . "Guys come out , it's okay , it's me Nicholas." I say this to my friends. "And it's me Chica!" Chica yells at the cell.

Slowly but surely , my friends walk out of the cell. Foxy was first. He body like me and Chica's , is an adult version of the bodies we had before the incident of 87. He had blonde hair , and his robot limbs , were his arms and legs of the suit he used to be. The suit parts also infused with advanced technology like me and Chica's limbs. From the look of things , the rest of the crew has robotic limbs similar to Foxy's. Foxy had a pirate hat , and his robotic arm , instead of a robot hand like everyone else , it ends with a hook. Freddy , Lindsey , and Bonnie walk out , one behind the other. All of them wear patient gowns. Each one part human , part advanced tech , part suit. Each one also has a drawing or clothing piece so you can tell who they used to be. Freddy has a mic drawn on his torso of his patient gown and a top hat, Bonnie has a guitar drawn on his patient gown. Lindsey ... has a question mark written on her.

"Matey is it truly you?" Foxy asks me. "Yeah Foxy I'm alive ... kinda." Lindsey walks up to me. "Lindsey you and the rest of the crew may have lots of questions and you all are probably angry at m..." Lindsey hugs me. Well that was unexpected. I return her hug and ... wow I getting a strong sense of deja vu. "Oh how cute!" Doomguy exclaims. At the sound of his voice Lindsey lets go. All my friends looks at Fritz , TC , Mangle, and Nick L and his friends with confusion and fear. "You all may be scared out of your minds right now..." Nick L says. "but you're safe now." "You're with The Adventurers."

End of Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

FNAF: Rebirth

Part 5: A old "friend"

"And that about covers it." I finish my story with my friends as walk towards the operation room containing The Adventurer's friend. "So you risked your life for a couple of doubloons?" Foxy says to me. "Yeah and got careless and ended my life." "Why are you asking , didn't Mr. Fazbear tell you of our bet?" "Yeah matey just wanted to confirm his tale was fact." "So , wait your telling me , of the infinite ways to die in the multi-universe, you die falling on a pocket knife?" Doomguy looks at me. "PFT HA , HA , HA, HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Doomguy laughs at me.

"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA, ...ha ,ha ,ha,ha,heh,heh." I look at Doomguy "Are you done yet?" I ask angrily. "Yeah ...yeah , sorry , just ... man I haven't laughed like that in a long while." "You guys quit it back there we have a job to do." Nick L says to us. "The operation room is up ahead. " "Wait Nick , I been looking through the files of the late Doc.," Angel shows Nick L a file." It's a file on Fritz?" "No look at the bio." He reads the file bio , his face twisting into one of horror "My god , they actually bought someone like that back up from the grave?" "The Flesh is so desperate for soldiers , they would turn to a child killer?" "Who the hell are you guys talking about?" I ask them. "I think they are talking about me , my sweet child."

I tense up , I know that voice from anywhere. I look behind myself to the voice to confirm my suspicions. I wish I was wrong. Standing ten feet away from us , stands a single man. He wears a gold Freddy mask , and a Fazbear security suit. His eyes unlike all other members of The Flesh whose glow orange , his glows red. He has a right robot hand , and that's the extent of his robotic limbs. He is holding a rusty knife , the same used on me and my friends all too long ago. "Children , The Flesh welcomes you into it's family and this is how you repay it?" "Siding with the enemy?" "For shame , for shame." "Speaking of shameful people ,Fred , or Foxy or whatever the fuck you like to be called now , one question." "What the fuck?" "You bit my fucking frontal lobe off!" "I was trying to give you a new life!" "And that's how you fucking repay me!?"

"You're ... you're dead" Freddy says to our killer. "Yeah I was Joshua , just like you , but than thanks to the marvel of modern magic and science , I was cloned and given a new body , with my soul transferred to this new body with a spell." "Now who wants to go first to die?" "I nominate Foxy to die first!" "Who's with m..." The Fritz from our universe is interrupted by various clicks as the people with guns in our group , points their guns at him. "Alright fucker I don't know who you are but you chose the wrong group to fuck with." Doomguy says. "Now it's time to die assh..." Doomguy clutches his head and falls to the ground. "Doomguy you alr..." Nick L begins to approach Doomguy just to succumb to the same affliction that caused Doomguy to fall to his knees.

Static cuts the air as images of Fritz flys through my head. I fall to my knees along with the rest of the group. We lay on the ground , assaulted by static and images for a couple of seconds. The effect wears off and we get up back on our feet. "What ... the fuck was that?" Nick L says this groggily. "Wait where did the static asshole go , I'm gonna kick his ass!" "No time Tank , we need to find our friend and escape this ship before that guy ret..." Fritz appears out of nowhere and grabs Nick L's assault rifle, beats him over the head with it , then throws him into the wall. Everyone takes a shot at him. He either dodged the shots or teleported out of the way.

He runs up to Doomguy punches him the gut and knocks him into the ground. Takeo rushes him with his katana , Tank rushes him with a Bowie knife , Nikolai rushes him with a broken vodka bottle. He doges all three of their swiping. He grabs Takeo's wrist and knees him in the head, he grabs Tank and throws him 3 feet in the air and then elbows him into the ground , he kicks Nikolai in the nuts causing him to fall to the ground in pain. He then looks at me and the Freddy crew and then disappears. He reappears in front of us and grabs Chica by the throat . I run to him just to be punched out with his fist. I land on my ass and my vision begins to blur. When my vision returns I saw Fritz still holding Chica by the throat. He pulls out a pocket knife and prepares to stab her. Foxy runs up and slashes his back with his hook. Blood splatters as Fritz screams in pain and lets go of Chica. He pushes Foxy back and looks at him , hatred in his eyes. "Bout time I send you back to Davy Jones locker you scurvy dog." Fritz laughs and says "We'll see you Blackbeard wannabe fuck , we'll just see."

They run at each other weapons at hand. They strike at each other , Fritz's pocket knife getting caught by Foxy's hook. Sparks fly as this repeats a couple times. They push each other back and begin to breathe heavily. "(Pant ,pant) Getting (pant) tired landlubber?" "(Pant, pant,pant) Me tired?" "I haven't even began to play Foxy." Fritz runs at Foxy , pocket knife in hand. He jumps at Foxy , Foxy raises his hook to block his attack. Fritz come down with the knife and cuts straight through his hook. He then punches Foxy in the gut , and punches his head down, sending him to the floor. He jumps on Foxy , pinning him to the ground. "Looks like you could use a shave , how a bit off from the top?" Fritz then precedes to laugh as he raises his knife preparing to plunge. I can't let this happen! I ran to Fritz and tackled him to the ground. He pushes me off. "Nicholas get away from him, I can't get a clear shot!" I hear good Fritz yell. Fritz gets up and looks to good Fritz. He looks around to see the all the people he assaulted earlier surrounding him. "All of you against little old me?" "That hardly seems fair... for you." He raises his hand and Fritz and The Adventurers fall to the ground clutching their heads. "So many victims to chose from , so little time."

I stand in place , thinking of what the hell to do. I look around to see Tank's Bowie knife. I grab it and look back to Fritz walking towards the others still clutching their heads. I run to him. "HEY ASSHOLE FUCKER!" Fritz looks behind him ... just to receive a stab to the gut. I push the knife in further. Fritz coughs up blood. I stab him again and again. I keep stabbing , starting to see his guts and organs. I stop stabbing after a while. I look at my hands which are covered in blood , and look down to see Fritz's desecrated corpse , organs strewn about the place. "Did I do this?" "Yeah we didn't stop you , because we thought you would slash anyone who came close." I look around to see everyone looking at me. My friends staring right at me in horror. "I did what I thought was right." I say. "He was going to kill us." "Nick no one's blaming you for losing control." I look to Nick L. "Come on Nick , we're getting our friend , and then we're leaving this ship and going far away."

I walk with the others down the hall leading to the operation room. I'm still covered in blood. My friends stay close to me , but not too close. We reach the door to the operation room. Nick L makes a couple of signals with his hands. Nick L and Tank go to the wall right out of the door , Nikolai and Takeo to the other side. "Okay breach in 3... 2...

End of part 5


	6. Chapter 6

FNAF: Rebirth

Part 6 : Escape.

"1 , BREACH!"

They bust in the door and run inside , with guns pointed every which way. "Nick you in he..." He is interrupted by something I can't see from the hallway. "Wait Nick it's me Nick L!" "What took you so goddamn long?!" "They only were slightly experimenting on me , you know no big fucking deal.'" "Only hours of torture at the hands of a sadistic puppet , yep nothing wro..." "Nick B you can bitch later , we need to esca..." "Who's this?" "Her name's Hyun-ae."

"Alright time to get to the ship bay for evac." They walk out into the hallway. They have two new people with them, one who looks exactly like me except with different robotic parts, and a girl in a cyberpunk school girl outfit , black hair, and glasses. Both their eyes are , ...what else for someone on this god forsaken ship? Orange eyes. "Alright you got your friend , now how far we are to the ship bay?" "Bout 25 minutes out , and we have 26 minutes till evac, LET'S GO!" We all run down the hall to get to the ship bay.

(Meanwhile in someone else's POV)

Everything is going , I can feel it. I look down , to see myself opened up, guts strewn all around me . So this is how it feels to be on the other end of the knife? I had a good run , time to sleep ag..."Tic ,tic." who the hel.. "Tic , tic..." I try to say who's there , but it comes out as bloody gurgles. I look through my blurring vision to see a hooded figure , holding two objects , axes I think? Can't tell , ...getting hard to t "Still alive it seems, my you are persistent little one." I look to my left to see a tall slender figure standing in front of me , who I swear wasn't there before. "I can save your body , but your soul will be tricky , not to worry a doctor like myself always has a backup plan to save his patients ." I must warn you , it will be dangerous and will involve merging your soul with a essence of a being in another universe not far from here." "It will save you , if successful."

"All I ask of you Fritz , is that you join my little family." The being lowers his head. Everything is blurry , but I swore he is wearing a business suit of all the things to wear , and his face , what face? It's just a white orb in the form of a face , with no eyes , no mouth , no nothing. "So what do you say Fritz?" With no other options I let out a gurgled "yes". "Excellent , now ..." A tentacle like thing appears out of his back , it reaches into a satchel on his side. It pulls out a syringe and injects it's contents into my arms. "sleep." My vision fades.

(Back to Nick B's POV.)  
>We all kept running down the hallways of the ship , making twists and turns on this hell maze of a ship. We must've been running for a good couple minutes. "Alright troops it's been a long mission , and I'm sure the escapees.." He motions to me and my friends, and Fritz plus TC. "are ready to get the hell out of this ship and out of this universe as much as we do." "The ship bay is just up ahead." We come to a door at the end of the hallway. "Evac will be here in mere seconds , let's go people!" He opens the door and we all walk into a large room filled with space ships of all sizes. At the far end lays a force field , protecting us from the abyss of space. "FREEZE ASSHOLES!" We all put up our hands when we saw our verbal attackers. It's a squad pf about 40 Flesh soldiers. "Shit what the hell do we do n.." Doomguy is interrupted by one of the soldiers screaming "SHUT UP !" The lead solider speaks into his mic piece. "We got the escapees and the intruders here si..." The soldier stops talking as the sound of ship engines go around the room. Everyone looks to see a spaceship docking into the ship bay. Everyone stays quiet. "Wait I don't think that's one of o..." One of soldiers begins only to be interrupted by mechanical grinding sounds coming from the ship.<p>

It's sides opens to reveal .. turrets? Suddenly the air is filled by laser blasts as the squad of Flesh members before us are blasted to bits. "Someone order the cavalry?" Nick L's mic piece spits out. "Jesus Christ could you have cut any closer Misty?" Nick L says into his mic. "Sorry Marlton wanted me to pick up some type 9 energy cells on the way here." "Those particular cells are mighty hard to come by." The ship lands , and the back opens. "Alright our ride is here guys and gals , let's get going!" Nick L screams this as everyone runs inside. The ship's interior is a bunch of seats with seat belts looking straps and at the end of the ship lies the cockpit. We all take a seat and put on the seat belt looking straps as the back panel of the ship closes. Nick L walks into the cockpit and takes a seat with the pilot Misty. Misty calls back to us as the ship begins to take off. "Thank you for choosing airline Misty , please stay seated as we make the jump between universes." Switches can be heard as we pull out of The Flesh ship's ship bay. "Prepare yourself ladies and gentlemen." Misty says "We're about to make the jump in 3...2...1!"

The ship shudders and shakes , as we travel through between universes. After a minute of a nauseating ride between space and time , we reach our destination... where ever the hell that may be. "Alright we are now in ARMOR territory , tomorrow we'll set you all up with citizen papers ." "To tell you the truth , you all impressed me very much escapees , I even think you all have a chance to be a part of The Adventurers , but that talk can wait , for now ... relax." "We're finally safe."

The end of Rebirth

Continued in The Adventurers : Hanging out


	7. Chapter 7

A broadcast signal

(A Screen appears . It turns on. You see a man in front of you. He is about 6 feet tall , he had brown eyes , a robotic purple eye , one brown eye , a robotic cyborg arm , brown hair , and is wearing some type of cyberpunk , trenchcoat , mercenary outfit hybrid.)

"Hi I'm Rex Power Colt." "I've killed a lot of bad guys for my country." "And at the end of the day , I'm called a hero for it." "I'm not the true hero , what I do is my job." "The true heros are doctors , lawyers , firefighters and all the other average joes doing what they can to make this multi-universe a better place."

(The flags of ARMOR appears behind Rex.)

"Yet the multi-universe needs more heros , more people who are kind , honorable , and honest. The multi-universe could use anyone like this , this could mean.."

(Rex points at the viewer with one of his robotic fingers.)

"You." "Yes you." "You see The Adventurers are looking for people who can put up a fight against injustice , protect the innocents, and kill the bad guys." "Are you that person?" "Well sure you are!" "Sign up today and save the multi-universe!" "Before you go , remember kids ..."

(Rex's face becomes much more serious.)

"Winners don't use drugs."

End of broadcast.

Time for another OC contest! Submit your OC bio via PM , review , email , or steam! My steam name is udk115v2. Well see you.

By the by I only announce OC contests in stories I already completed.


End file.
